


Neighborhood Cult

by shabootl



Series: Occult October [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crushes, Cults, M/M, and a video game character, featuring anime cameos, occult october, the better kurodai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: When a little girl comes for Kuroo and Daishou's help to find her missing cat, Kuroo and Daishou unearth some nostalgia from their childhood.Prompt 6: Neighborhood Cult
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Occult October [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Neighborhood Cult

**Author's Note:**

> A little Daishuroo to hopefully lift your spirits. ;)

Occult October

Prompt 6: Neighborhood Cult

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Kuroo x Daishou

* * *

“--and now Midonaito-san’s missing! It was those creepy guys! I know it!”

Kuroo and Daishou shared a look.

“Hey, so if your friend is missing, you should probably go to the police--”

“The police are already looking!” Furanu said. “But they can’t do anything if it’s supernatural! These creeps haven’t heard of you two, so it’s perfect.”

Daishou held up his hands. “Look, I think you have the wrong people. We aren’t--” He shot a look at Kuroo. _Friends anymore…_

The eight-year old Furanu drew an old photo newspaper article out of her pocket, and held it up to their faces.

The two gaped. It was an old article from when they were in middle-school. _‘Self-proclaimed Paranormal Experts find a missing girl--baffles police’_ It was a local article, and depicted a picture of a grinning Kuroo and Daishou, arms wrapped around each others’ shoulders.

“This is you guys, right?!” Furanu demanded. “You can’t deny it! You still have the same ugly hair!” Furanu pointed at Kuroo’s head.

Kuroo’s jaw dropped. “Aw, c’mon, kid. It’s bedhead!” Daishou snickered.

“Now I need help.” Furanu crossed her arms.

“Hey.” Kuroo padded his hands down in the air. “We were kids on a lucky break, alright? You should leave this up to the police.” Despite his words, Kuroo felt an old familiar energy thrill his veins.

“You gotta believe me! The police aren’t gonna care about a cat! They’ll push him to the bottom of the list and--”

“Wait. Midonaito-san is a cat?” Daishou said.

Furanu looked at them like they were idiots. “Of course. Weren’t you listening?”

Kuroo elbowed Daishou to keep from pointing out that she hadn’t actually given them that detail. Daishou pursed his lips and glared at Kuroo. Kuroo met his eyes calmly and they fell into an old rhythm.

 _I am not wasting my time with this._ Daishou gave a pointed look.

_C’mon. It’s just a little girl. It shouldn’t take too long._

Daishou scoffed. _Do what you want, idiot. I’m leaving._

Furanu started when Daishou turned to leave. “W-Wait…Please? He’s only a year old and--and--those guys were doing some weird cult stuff and--”

Daishou froze in his footsteps and sighed. “I can’t believe this,” he muttered.

\--

“This is where I was when he disappeared.” Furan led them to a corner just beside an old bodega. “I was walking Midonaito-san on our usual path, but when I turned around, Midonaito-san was gone!”

“You can walk a cat?” Daishou whispered to Kuroo. Furanu overheard him.

“Oh course you can!” Furanu piped. “Midonaito-san is no ordinary cat! He can talk and he’s really smart.”

Kuroo and Daishou shared a look before turning to Furanu. “So.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “Do you know who those cult guys are?”

Furanu’s face twisted into disgust. “I don’t know all of them, but there’s those weirdos Nekozawa and Kanazuki. Sensei always yells at them cuz they wear black cloaks and stuff. They keep looking at me and laughing.”

“Oh, great.” Daishou sighed, exasperated. “Some dumb kids doing some dumb stuff.”

“Are the other cult people your age?” Kuroo asked.

“I don’t know,” Furanu said. “But one of them was really tall.”

“Even better,” Daishou said, rolling his eyes. “Some crazy person brainwashing kids. Wonderful.”

\--

“Ooh.” Furanu peered over Daishou’s shoulder in avid interest as he picked up his old paranormal box from the hole in his backyard. Daishou ignored the stupid look that was undoubtedly on Kuroo’s face. Kuroo could probably sense his giddiness.

Annoying cat.

After blowing off some of the leftover dirt and dust, Daishou opened the box. It almost felt like one of those stupid American movies where the characters dig up old relics. And Daishou would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the feeling.

At the top of the box sat Daishou’s old scrying mirror.

Kuroo cackled. “I forgot it looked like that.”

Daishou glared. “Shut up.” 

Daishou remembered begging his mother for a mirror so long that she gave him the mirror, but was petty enough to buy him a disgusting, pink Hello Kitty mirror. Daishou remembered being sour about it for days; there was nothing wrong with Hello Kitty, but what super cool psychic medium used a Hello Kitty mirror? It was supposed to look all western-antique and weird! Despite that, he couldn’t help but gaze down at it fondly. And even just touching it, Daishou started to feel his old trained magic revitalize.

Below the mirror were all his and Kuroo’s old ghost hunting equipment, a bag of salt and a collection of herbs. He even had the old vampire stake he’d bought after he got into Western vampire movies.

“Eyyy. It’s old Pointy-san.” Kuroo grabbed the stake. Then he mimed struggling against the stake. “Oh no! Furanu-chan, it’s suddenly got a mind of its own!” Kuroo fake-stabbed himself to death and crumpled to the ground. Furanu giggled. But Daishou only rolled his eyes.

“How are you still so immature?”

“You’ve got to preserve your youthful heart into your old age. Once you get to my age, you’ll understand,” Kuroo said. Furanu nodded up at him, fascinated.

Daishou gave Kuroo a dry look. “I’m older than you.”

Kuroo held up a finger. “Age is but a number.”

“But you just--!” Daishou huffed. “You’re impossible.”

“Impossibly amazing.” Kuroo grinned. “Wouldn’t you say, Furanu-chan?”

Furanu nodded her head fervently. Daishou scowled at the blush on her cheeks, and then immediately mentally slapped himself. What the hell was so wrong with him that he felt animosity towards a little girl with what looked like a building crush? Daishou’s face twisted. _Whatever._

Daishou led them both over to a pond in the park near his house.

“Why are we here?” Furanu said.

“Water provides energy,” Kuroo said. “And since Dai-chan here is gonna try to summon visions of those cult people, the water will be very helpful. But if Dai-chan actually practiced, he could just use the water instead~.”

Daishou gave him a dirty look. “Why don’t _you_ do it then, smarta--smartypants.” Daishou corrected himself since Furanu was with them.

Kuroo held up his hands.

Daishou turned back to the mirror. “What are those kids’ names again?”

“Nekozawa and Kanazuki,” Furanu said. “They should be at their creepy club right now.”

“Okay then,” said Daishou. “Give me your hands.”

The three sat in a triangle around the mirror and held hands. Daishou closed his eyes.

“Furanu, I need you to imagine them in your head. And hold that image there until I tell you you can stop, okay?”

“Yes, Dai-chan!”

Kuroo snickered.

“Don’t call me Dai-chan, please.” Daishou resisted every urge to slap the damn kid.

Furanu blew a raspberry.

Daishou narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. _You_ _did this._

Kuroo grinned back. _Love you, too~_

_You shitty influence._

_Aw, you jealous?_

Daishou turned back to the task at hand. “Okay. Let’s start.” Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

It was hard, being so rusty at something that came a lot easier as a kid, but Daishou slowly fell into his spiritual state. He squeezed Furanu’s hand. She squeezed back. Moments passed, and he fell deeper and deeper into his meditative state. He felt a hum pass through his body, and then opened his eyes.

A fog of mist passed over the reflection of the mirror. And the image of the sky and trees above them slowly turned into blurry faces. Kuroo sucked in a breath.

“Breathe with me,” Daishou murmured.

With each new breath, the images started to sharpen. Finally, the image of a circle of kids appeared. They were surrounded by very dim lighting. It was very much hard to see.

“Mind turning up the brightness?” Kuroo said.

“I’m not a freaking computer,” Daishou said. The image flickered slightly from his irritation. “Wherever they are, it’s dark.”

“They’re always in the dark,” Furanu said. “Their club room is always scary. And then they have their creepy mascot.”

“Mascot?” Kuroo said.

Furanu nodded. “It’s this weird cat puppet thing.”

“Hmm. Well this is pointless if we can’t get a read on their location,” Daishou said. “You can let the image go, Furanu-kun.”

And just like that, the faces vanished and the mirror reflected the sky and trees again.

“So what now?” Furanu said.

“Well. They’re not in their classroom in school, right?” said Kuroo.

Furanu nodded.

“Okay. So, if I were a little kid, where would I go for my super-secret cult ritual?” Kuroo tapped his chin.

Daishou snorted. “Don’t you already have one?”

“Ha. Ha.” Kuroo scratched his head. “You think--” His eyes lit up and he caught Daishou’s gaze.

“Our old hideout.” Daishou sighed.

“Whoa. You guys have a hideout?” Furanu said.

“Years ago,” Kuroo said. “Alright. Let’s go.” He crouched over to Furanu. “You have to swear to secrecy.” He put a finger to his lips. “Otherwise, there may be _consequences_.” Kuroo wiggled his fingers like a ghost, then winked.

Furanu clasped her hands. “I promise!” Kuroo ruffled her hair, and she blushed.

The sour look grew back on Daishou’s face again. “Whatever, let’s go.”

Kuroo and Daishou led Furanu to their old secluded spot in the middle of the small wooded area of the park. Once close, they crept up slowly. Kuroo did an unnecessary front roll and put a finger to his lips.

Daishou scoffed at how it hyped up Furanu.

They sneaked in closer to the shaded area and looked through a small opening in a bush.

A small crowd of six people dressed in dark robes were gathered within a small circle of lit candles. At the center of the people was what Daishou assumed was Midonaito-san in a very small, cramped cage. On the top of the cage sat a strange cat puppet.

Furanu gasped. But luckily the sound was covered by the murmurings of the group.

“Ugh. You gotta be kidding me,” Daishou said.

“Beelzenef,” they chanted.

“Are you sure this will actually work?” came a shaky voice. “The last cat didn’t--I don’t want any more to get hurt.”

“Nekozawa,” Furanu whispered.

“Look. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made,” said another voice. It was a lot firm and almost commanding. Daishou immediately recognized it as some teenager’s.

Nekozawa exchanged a look with another kid. “R-Really? Because I don’t want Bou’s cat to suffer for Beelzenef to come to life.”

Furanu gasped, louder this time. “They know! They know what they’re doing!” Her voice rose.

“Who’s there?” The teen turned towards their direction and marched over.

Daishou and Kuroo stood up. “Stay back, Furanu-chan.”

“Bou-san!” Nekozawa exclaimed.

“We’re sane people here to stop you from taking advantage of some kids--that’s who,” Daishou said. True to their volleyball player heights, he and Kuroo towered over the teen.

The kid shrunk a little under their glares, but didn’t completely back down. “You’re interrupting business that isn’t yours!” He snapped.

“Look kid, I don’t know what your weird hobby is that makes you think this is okay, but you need to stop before someone gets hurt,” Kuroo said.

“I’m not a kid!” the boy said.

Daishou clucked his tongue. “How about I phrase this a different way.” He took a menacing step forward, and whipped off the kid’s hood. “If you don’t stop this right now, we’ll tell your parents.”

The kid gasped. “What? No! Fine, fine. Ugh.” He pushed past them and trudged away towards the main part of the park. That left Furanu’s five middle-schoolers.

“Hey, guys,” Kuroo said. He crouched down to not scare them. “This weird ritual magic thing is fake--”

“I knew it!” Kanazuki said. “See, Hito-kun? I told you.”

Nekozawa snatched Beelzenef off the cage. He sniffed. “I thought I could trust him.”

Kanazuki sighed.

Nekozawa unlocked the cage, and Midonaito-san hopped out and ran into Furanu’s arms.

“How dare you do this to Midonaito-san!” Furanu shouted. “What if he died?” She started crying hysterically.

Kuroo rubbed her back. “He’s okay now. He’s with you.” Furanu continued to sob, clutching her cat.

Daishou’s attention hadn’t left the kids. “We’re going to tell your sensei you stole her cat.”

“B-But--” one of the kids said.

“Kidnapping isn’t cool, kid,” Kuroo said. “See how you upset Furanu-san here?”

Daishou and Kuroo led the kids--apparently named the “Black Magic Club” back to their school, and then walked Furanu and her cat back home.

“Thank you!” Furanu said when they reached her door. There were still tear tracks on her face, but she had stopped crying.

“Don’t just thank us, Furanu-chan.” Kuroo crouched to her level. “You were really brave.”

“Really?”

“Yup!” Kuroo patted her head.

Furanu sniffed. “You’re so nice, Kuroo-san!” She threw herself in Kuroo’s arms for a hug.

“Well, it wasn’t just me,” Kuroo said. He looked to Daishou.

Furanu eyed Daishou with trepidation before she muttered. “Yeah, thanks.”

Daishou’s jaw dropped, but he held back from saying anything rude. “You’re welcome.”

With another quick hug with Kuroo, Furanu went into her house.

Once she had fully gone in, Daishou whipped his head to glare at Kuroo. “What the hell? Why do _you_ get the nice treatment?”

Kuroo shrugged with a smirk. “What can I say, I’m charming.”

“Tch.” Daishou kicked at Kuroo. “More like _annoying_ , you mangy cat.”

“Yes, yes. I know you love me, Dai-chan.”

Daishou folded his arms. “I detest you.”

Daishou could feel it between them. He used to have moments like this just before he started dating Mika. He hesitated before parting. He couldn’t believe it. He actually _wanted_ to hang around Kuroo a little more.

“Hey, so uh.” Kuroo scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze. “This was a bit nostalgic, yeah?”

“...y-yeah.” Daishou wanted to slap himself for stuttering. “Doesn’t mean I enjoyed it. That kid was such a pest.”

“She was adorable,” Kuroo said.

Daishou puffed his cheeks. “No she _wasn’t_. Being all insisted and stuff.”

Kuroo cocked his head. “Then why did you help?”

“I couldn’t just leave you. You would’ve done something to get yourselves in trouble.” Daishou stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I can’t just lose an opponent just because their stupid captain is stupid.”

“Aw, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you cared about me.” Kuroo nudged at Daishou’s arm.

“I _don’t_ , weren’t you listening?” They were way past the point where people would part and go their own ways, but something kept Daishou’s shoes glued to the ground.

“Okay~” Kuroo grinned awkwardly.

A couple of seconds passed where Daishou knew that they _definitely_ should have already said their goodbyes.

“So, uh. I guess you still kind of got it, huh?” Kuroo said.

“Uh, yeah.”

A beat.

“You wanna, uh, you wanna do this--”

“Yeah!” Daishou blurted. “Whatever--this is--whatever--I’ll crush you in the next game, scrub!” Then he turned abruptly and marched away.

“Whatever you say, Daishebi!” Kuroo called after them.

When Daishou had finally determined he was out of Kuroo’s sight, he hunched his shoulders and bowed his head into his chest, unable to hide the blush spreading on his face.

Stupid cat.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, Furanu. We've all had a crush on Kuroo at some point in our lives.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.  
> If you know where Nekozawa and Kanazuki come from--squad.  
> If you know where Bou Furanu and Midonaito-san come from--straight up family, yo. (hint: say the names out loud)


End file.
